


A Trip to the Hospital

by PharmercyFics



Series: PharMercy Daily Life: Reddit Prompts [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Slice of Life, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 11:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10490298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PharmercyFics/pseuds/PharmercyFics
Summary: Fareeha accidentally stabs herself while cooking and Angela buys a hospital. 1000 word Reddit prompt.





	

“.....Oh dear.”

Angela perked up as she heard the murmur from the kitchen, setting her book on her chest as she lounged on the couch. “What is it, sweetheart?!” Legs kicked up and wine in hand, Angela didn’t want to move if she could help it. She waited a few seconds for a reply before calling out again. “Yes, sweetheart!?” Still no answer. The doctor grumbled under her breath as she fumbled off the couch, setting her book and drink on the coffee table before stepping into the kitchen. “What is it, sweeth-”

Fareeha looked at her wife, standing awkwardly in front of the counter. Something was wrong. Her face was pale as she looked up from where she had been preparing dinner for the family. “...I messed up.” Something dripped to the floor, catching Angela’s attention. Whatever it was, it was red. Fareeha turned to face her wife, Angela’s eyes going wide. A knife was stuck in her forearm, clean through. Fareeha glanced at it with a mildly confused expression, obviously in shock. “..I think I might need to go to the hospital.” 

 

Some emergency preparedness, a frantic car ride, and a whole load of screaming later, Angela burst through the local hospital doors with Fareeha in a wheelchair. “Is this the ER?! I need help!” Fareeha had her arm propped against her chest, the knife properly bandaged and held in place as Angela rushed towards the front desk. “There was an accident, she needs help!” A pair of nurses quickly approached her, one trying to talk to Angela as the other began wheeling Fareeha to the doors of the ER. 

“Ma’am, if you could just quickly describe wh-” 

“WHERE ARe you taking her?? I’M A LICENSED PHYSICIAN, I demand to assist!”  Angela interrupted the employee to try to follow Fareeha, immediately stopped by the burly arm of the nurse. 

“We have the best doctors in the state, ma’am. She’s fine. Now if you could just-” 

“I’M the best doctor in the state, and you sure as SHIT don’t have me on your payroll! Let me be with my wife!” 

“That’s not…” The nurse took a moment to rub his temples. He wished he had listened to his parents and majored in dance. “..That’s not how we do things. Physicians can’t operate on their loved ones, in any establishment. Now if you could just-” 

“Give me the name of your company.” Angela replied coldly as she whipped out her phone. 

“Excuse me?” The nurse raised a brow 

“The name of your company. Now.” 

“I...uh..Fredrickson Davis Hospital?” The nurse no soon said the words than Angela made a quick google search or two before calling a number. 

“Hi. Felix? Hey, fuck you. I need you to buy out this company. Because you’re my accountant, that’s why. Fuck you. Called the...Fredrickson Davis Hospital. Yes, I know it’s expensive, but fuck you. You want to get fired? Yeah, any of the swiss bank accounts are fine. Just transfer the funds. Fuck you, I’ll wait. Alright. Fuck you.” Angela seethed as she hung up with enough force to shatter her screen, turning to the nurse. “I own this hospital, and am the lead physician. I’ll do what I want.” The nurse made a small guttural noise as Angela walked past him, glowering as she slammed open the doors of the ER.

 

“Gauze.” Angela commanded coldly, focused under the bright light of the operating table. Fareeha lay unconscious as the doctor worked, having been given an unnecessary, but safe, amount of anesthetic. The bloodied knife had been removed, set on a tray to Angela’s side as she worked on patching up the wound. The nurses had no idea what the fuck was happening, but were too afraid to ask questions when Angela had security remove the first person that tried to stop her. Soon the forearm was heavily bandaged, and Angela stepped back as she let out a sigh of relief. “That should be good.” The rubber gloves snapped as she ripped them off, setting about removing her scrubs as assistants cleared the area. “Let’s get her to the nicest room there is.” 

 

Fareeha woke up to a dull pain in her arm, her head fuzzy as she opened her eyes. Angela was leaning over her, a thankful smile resting on her lips. 

“Wha…” 

“Shh, just rest sweetheart. You’re _ really _ high. Like. No idea.” Angela kissed her on the forehead. “It’ll be a few weeks before you can leave. There wasn’t any nerve damage, somehow, but I want to be sure.” Angela didn’t move as Fareeha slowly reached out with her uninjured arm, her eyes half-lidded from the drugs. 

“....An angel..” Fareeha mumbled before closing her eyes again, her arm drifting back down as sleep overtook her. Angela blushed slightly before leaving, setting off to revamp the hospital into part of the Ziegler corporation. 

 

Fareeha flexed her arm as she stood in the kitchen, preparing dinner. A month had passed, her arm healing nicely. Fareeha didn’t want to ask what kind of nightmarish science Angela had used, but she couldn’t even tell it had happened, save for a small trace of a fading scar. She went back to reading the newspaper after leaving the night’s stew to simmer, licking her thumb as she flipping through the pages. An article sat in the local news section, something about the new hospital undercutting competitive prices to an unnatural degree. Fareeha frowned as she read it, eventually calling out to the living room. 

“Since when did you own a hospital in this town??” 

“Always!” The familiar voice of her wife called back from the living room, probably drunk as antiques roadshow blared on the television. Fareeha clicked her tongue as she went back to the dinner, grateful that she had been so lucky as to marry a doctor. 

“Hana! It’s Dinnertime!” Fareeha called upstairs before heading up, the table set for dinner in the pharmercy household. The camera panned upwards, and the curtains closed.  


End file.
